


You Were Right

by siriusmarauderstrash (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/siriusmarauderstrash
Summary: Basically as small Pansmione oneshot that I originally posted as an imagine on my tumblr. Hermione confesses her feeling and is initially rejected, but later Pansy realises the error of her ways.





	

Hermione was finally coming to the end of what had been a very long and boring evening of patrols. She had let Ron wander off to bed 15 minutes earlier after his incessant yawning had driven her half mad. Now she walked alone down in the dungeons, making her last turn past the Slytherin common room before heading to bed herself. Her mind began to wander as she past the seemingly blank wall she knew hid the common room.

Last week, every time Hermione had passed this last spot, Pansy had been around, dawdling a outside, sometimes talking to a portrait on the corridor or one of the ghosts, abusing the fact that she was out past curfew, which Hermione had made sure she was well aware of. 

She couldn’t help but wonder if the nighttime strolls and chats the two girls had subsequently been having (whether you could call the bickering and eye rolling the two girls shared when Hermione escorted Pansy back to the common room was really a chat, was debatable) was set up. That Pansy purposely stayed out late just to run into Hermione and get to see her. That maybe Pansy wanted to talk to her. But she would quickly cast these thoughts from her mind, Pansy hated her, there was no chance she could feel the same way. No real possibility that Pansy could think Hermione was as beautiful and magnetising and Hermione did her.

Sure enough, as Hermione rounded a final corner, Pansy was there, crouched near the ground idly tying her shoe lace. Hermione’s chest tightened.

‘Pansy, I don’t know how many times we can do this before I will have to put you in detention.’ 

‘Granger,’ Pansy cooed as she stood up, tilting her head to the side to take examine the bushy haired prefect. ‘Where have you been, you’re usually much earlier than this.’

So she has been waiting for me.

‘Pansy. 10 points from Slytherin, you know it’s past curfew. I really should be putting you in detention, this is ridiculous.’

‘Go on then Granger’ Pansy drawled. ‘Put me in detention. I dare you.’ 

Pansy looked up, her sleek, black hair fluttering around her chin and took a step forward.

‘Or is that pretty little face going to walk me back to the common room as usual?’

Hermione’s jaw dropped.

‘My what-’

Pansy let out a cruel laugh.

‘Come on, what’s it going to be?’

‘You think I have pretty face?’

Stop it Hermione. Put her in detention and walk away. Why is this so hard.

She said you had a pretty face, she thinks you’re pretty!

No, she is just trying to rile you up, walk away.

Do something, or you’ll never know.

Walk. Away.

Be brave.

‘I think you have a pretty face to Pansy.’

Pansy’s face fell.

‘What.’

‘You’re hot- I mean pretty! And hot I guess… but pretty too, that is what I said first. My point is I find you really attractive. I think you find me attractive? You said I was pretty. You did say that. Plus you have been here very night for a week just to talk to me, so maybe you like me? Anyway. I think you’re hot.’

Hermione’s face had flushed deeply and her heart was beating at an abnormal rate. Why was she rambling? But Pansy hadn’t spoken yet, there was still hope.

Pansy looked straight in Hermione’s eyes, she looked stony.

‘Way to ruin it, Granger.’

And turned and walked away into the night.

Pansy sat at the Slytherin table in the great hall, staring with disgust at the sight before her.

Hermione, her eyes as bright and full of energy as they always were, was sitting next to the Weasley boy, their heads bent down towards each other as they chatted quickly and quietly. It made Pansy’s blood curl.

She knew why of course, she had been denying for a very long time that she did, but she knew. That stupid, bucktoothed, good-for-nothing know it all was really, really hot.

She was annoying and a goody two shoes, but Jesus did she look good after a hot potions lesson, with her shirt unbuttoned as low as she could, her hair knotted back but still noticeably bushy and loose strands flying everywhere. It made Pansy’s skin crawl. Why did it have to be her? Hermione Granger of all people. 

Of course she had quickly stopped replying to Pansy’s rude remarks during lessons, and had almost immediately swapped when she was partnered with Pansy for Care of Magical Creatures. She had easily seen through the ploy to talk to her during her rounds as a prefect. But that was what had made it exciting. Chasing her down, cornering her into conversations, catching her blush and stumble as Pansy effortlessly teased her. 

Why did she have to spoil all the fun with her… feelings.

Not that Pansy didn’t share those feelings. 

But now the game was over, and she realised that the fun of playing was not nearly as great as the loneliness of having lost. Having lost her. 

Pansy was maybe a little too late to realise it wasn’t the game she had loved. It was Granger herself. And she had gone and driven her away. Like she always did.

She saw Hermione stand to leave breakfast, not even glancing Pansy’s way as she made her way out of the great hall, alone.

It was now or never.

Pansy sprung out of her seat, leaving her untouched plate and dashed out of the hall as fast as her feet could carry her. She wasn’t going to walk away from this again.

‘Oi Granger!’

A chill went through Hermione’s spine. She turned.

Pansy’s was walking, almost running down the corridor towards her, a determined look upon her face and she swept along. It filled Hermione with dread.

‘What do you want Pa-’

Pansy slammed her palm into Hermione’s chest, with enough force to push her backwards through the door and into the empty classroom behind. She then grabbed Hermione’s face with both her hands and kissed her. Hard. Passionately.

Hermione’s body locked in shock, before relaxing into the kiss. She couldn’t believe it. She kissed Pansy back, opening her mouth to let the Slytherin girl in, wrapping her arms around her lower back to draw her closer.

Pansy pulled away quite suddenly. 

‘Not a word to anyone, do you understand Granger?’

Hermione nodded silently, before slowly smiling. 

‘Say it’

Pansy had been going in to kiss her again but Hermione pulled away.

‘Say it’

‘Not a chance Granger.’

‘Say it, or I am out of here.

Pansy pondered the option for a moment, before huffing.

‘You were right.’

Hermione grinned and leaned in again.

**Author's Note:**

> So as it says in the summary this is originally from my tumblr (go follow me- Siriuslestrange) and I've just put it up here because I thought I might as well put up someone of my one shots for people to read here, so I hope you like!


End file.
